The Keyblade Master's Twin Sister
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: No summary. KH3 Naruto crossover, pairings are random or onesided. Reposted from the one of Quizilla, to read my stories on Quizilla, go to my homepage. Read and Rate!
1. The Introduction

_---(Chapter One; The Introduction)_

You (Taira, my OC) was walking down the Proof of Existance, after defeating the two remaining Nobodies, suddenly you heard footsteps, and quickly auto-alchemized a mask and did an invisibility jutsu. Then you heard voices.

"C'mon, we have to go faster to open the door to the light!" it was a boy, seemingly your age (you turn 16 today).

"Right, lets go!" a girl, also seemingly your age said.

"Yeah." this boy seemed a little older.

Then you reconized for it to be King Mickey, and that he then noticed he noticed that the two remaining doors were not glowing.

"What's wrong your majesty?" that sounded like Donald (you know them).

"Yeah, what's wrong your majesty?" that sounded like Goofy.

"Nothing." King Mickey said. "Lets go!"

The other three nod. You followed them and watched defeat Xemnas.

_---(Vision)_

Three warriors were in the middle of four fields of keyblades, making it look like there are a crossroads, then they picked three keyblades, Gold Kingdom Key, normal Kingdom Key, and Way to the Dawn (aka King Mickey's, Sora's, and Riku's keyblades).

_---(End Vision)_

_'What a long and strange vision. I'd better get ready for whats gonna happen.'_ You thought.

You shadow jumped, which is like the Nobodies' portals except it engulfs you, which is faster.

_---(Somewhere Else)_

"Hmm this girl is a very interesting one..." a teenaged male voice said.

"Do you want me to fetch her and bring her here?" a female teenaged voice asked.

"Yes, bring her to me." the male said.

And without a word, the female shadow jumped...

_---(End Chapter One)_

Reposted here, from the one on Quizilla which is also copyrighted to me.

Preview Title:  
_#1 The Beginning_

_---Jade-Youkai---_


	2. Beginning

_---(Chapter Two; Beginning)_

_'Maybe I can find her later...'_ you thought and had a flashback...

_---(Flashback; 3 Years Before...)_

"Hey Rena!" you greeted as you smiled.

"Hi Taira." she said as she also smiled.

"Will you teach me another jutsu?" you asked.

"How about Ice Style; Ice Wall Jutsu?"

"Yeah."

"Ok but don't push yourself. Remember last time."

_---(Flashback Inside of Flashback)_

Rena taught you a lightning jutsu...You didn't do so well and when you finally got it right you ran out chakra and had to go to the hospital.

_---(Back to the First Flashback)_

You got an anime sweatdrop and said,"I remember."

"You'd better." she said.

_---(End Flashback)_

"I hope I do." you murmured and jumped to the World of Chasers.

_---(Sora's POV; At Disney Castle)_

"Riku, what did King Mickey say?" you ask.

"He said when we get to that world, ask if anyone has seen a girl with brown hair and blue eyes named Taira." he said.

"Ok." you said, and thought,_'So we find a girl and defeat the chasers.This is gonna be a piece of cake.'_

You and Riku board the gummi ship and blasts off. You say,"Ok, start the search party!"

_---(Back to Your POV)_

You see a gummi ship and say to yourself,"What...? Maybe its the Keyblade Master's..."

You crack your knuckles, and say,"This is gonna be fun." and smirk.

_---(Sora's POV)_

You land the ship, both you and Riku get off.

"C'mon Riku! Lets go!" you say.

"Fine."

"Where do we go first?" you ask.

"We just start going I guess." he said.

_---(Back to Your POV)_

You auto-alchemized a mask and yelled,"Who's there?!"

"Whoa, its ok, I'm Sora." he said.

"Riku. Have you met a girl named Taira?" he asked.

"No, but I'm Sara (false name)." you said.

"Ok, why are you here?" Riku asked.

"I was sent here by King Mickey to stop the Chasers. And I suppose you're here to do the same thing." you said coolly.

"You got that right!" Sora said.

"Well, lets stop them and get on with our lives then." you said boredly (is that a word?).

"Yeah." they both nodded.

Then, Rena, shows up in dark flames.

"You. What are you doing here?" you say coldly.

She smirks and says,"I was going to ask you the same thing."

_'I have to fight her.'_ you thought.

A forcefield or a giant dome created by magic appeared, blocking Sora and Riku out, and keeping you and Rena in.

Sora pounded on the forcefield and yelled,"Sara! Let us help you!

"No, Sora this my fight. You, Rena, I said, lets fight." you said, getting in a taijutsu stance.

"Fine with me." Rena said.

"Blackfire Style: Darkfire Explosion Jutsu!" you yell.

"Ninja Skill: Reflection Field." she said plainly.

Your darkfire explosion jutsu was unaffeacting the reflection field, and you muttered a small "kuso (damn)".

"Summoning Jutsu: Summon of Light!" you say.

"Summoning Jutsu: Summon of Darkness." she said plainly.

The two summons clash making gray smoke appear everywhere.

You fly backwards because of the force of air and yell,"Ahhh!!!"

"Sara! NO!!!" Sora yells.

_---(End Chapter Two)_

Ok, reviews! No flaming!

_---Jade-Youkai---_


	3. The Duty of Darkness

No comment, read, and review.

_---(Recap)_

"Summoning Jutsu: Summon of Light!" you say.

"Summoning Jutsu: Summon of Darkness." she said.

The two summons clash making gray smoke appear everywhere.

You fly backwards because of the force of air and yell,"Ahhh!!!"

"Sara! NO!!!" Sora yells.

_---(Chapter Three; The Duty of Darkness)_

You blacked out and had a dream or vision.

_---(Dream/Vision)_

You saw a girl that looked a lot like you. The only difference was that she had sandy blond hair. She turned around and looked at you and said,"Are you Taira?"

You nodded because you were speechless.

_Who is she? Why does she look like me? Is she my...No she can't be! I never became a heartless. Is this a vision of my future?!' I yelled in my head._

_---(End Dream)_

You woke up, blinked a little, and heard swords clashing...Rena was fighting Sora and Riku.

"Rena! Don't hurt them! They don't know your true power! Sora, Riku, stop! You're going to die!" you yelled.

You slowly got up and said,"Rena, why are you here what do want?"

"Its not what I want. Its what my master wants, Taira." Rena said.

"You're Taira?!" Sora yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Riku asked.

"Because I knew you guys were ordered by King Mickey to find me." you said.

"I'd hate to break up this little conversation but...You're coming with me to the master!" Rena said.

"Rena, why? Why did you leave betray everyone you care about? You can make things up if you help us defeat the chasers." you said.

"Sorry Taira, I really want to do that, but I'm weighted down with these chains of darkness, I have to do my duty...The duty of darkness..." Rena said, trailing off, as she shadow jumped away.

"Rena...wait!" you yelled.

"Taira, its ok we'll save her." Sora reasured, while smiling a little.

"Yeah, we will. Lets go." you said.

And you, Sora, and Riku leave to the next area of this world.

_---(End Number Two)_

Preview Title:  
_A Little About Rena and Some Abilites_

_---Jade-Youkai--_


End file.
